walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Save-Lots Bandit 2 (Video Game)
This bandit is an original character who appears in "Starved For Help" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is a member of the Save-Lots Bandits. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this bandit's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have worked at Save-Lots along with his fellow bandits. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Starved For Help" This unnamed bandit is seen arguing with another bandit. Lee Everett, his allies, and the St. John brothers hide in the foliage and listen to them. The other bandit accuses him and Gary of stealing the group's food supplies and keeping them for themselves. The two continue arguing, which causes the other bandit to become angry, especially after this bandit admits that they ate the food and mockingly questions what the other bandit is going to do about it. This causes the bandit become enraged with the other, promptly shooting him repeatedly. Death ;Killed By *Himself (Caused) *One Save-Lots Bandit The other bandit is becoming angry over the food theft argument. As the two continue arguing, this bandit provoked the other bandit and as a result, he spitefully shoots his fellow ally in the head and shoots him a few more times in rage. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this bandit has killed: *Himself (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of Stone Mountain High School members *Possibly a few unnamed St. John's Dairy farmhands *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Bandit 1 : "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!''' (...) '''ASSHOLE!" : —The bandit to Bandit 2 while shooting him several times. It is clear that these two bandits had a hostile relationship. The two men were arguing because the second bandit and Gary were keeping food for themselves. After he taunts the first bandit, he becomes so enraged that he shoots the other bandit several times without hesitation. Gary : "Yeah and you know what, we ate it all! What are you gonna fucking do about it? : —The bandit 2 to bandit 1 Not much is know about the two, but they seem to have a good relationship judging by the fact that the two have been keeping food to themselves and eating it all, which ultimately results in this bandit's death. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" Trivia *Through dialogue between the two arguing bandits, it's revealed that this bandit and Gary had been keeping food to themselves, eating it all, ultimately resulting in this bandit's death. *This bandit's model is reused during the attack on the Travelier Motel in "Long Road Ahead". *He is the first known Save-Lots bandit to die. **He is not the first one to die, however, as there were a few referenced dead bandits killed by Jolene. **He is also the first character to be directly killed by another living survivor after the outbreak. *Save-Lots Bandit 2 is the second character Sean Ainsworth has voiced. The others are the voice operator, a Macon resident, Hank, and a few walkers. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Deceased Category:Addicts Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Bandits Category:Macon Category:NPC Category:Save-Lots Bandits Category:Rapists